


Gallagher Movie Night

by kubrickpotter



Series: Mickey Milkovich is Hot [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Mickey is a hottie!, Minor's watching porn, Porn Watching, Sex Tapes, Straight characters sexually confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubrickpotter/pseuds/kubrickpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Carl's turn to pick the movie, so its a good time to watch that Action DVD Ian has hiding under his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallagher Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because everyone enjoyed my last fic where Fiona began to appreciate just how hot Mickey is. Its everyone else's turn.

Carl thought it was great not having to share a room with his other brothers. He still had Liam but he was so quiet it was like having the place to himself. Lip was at College and Ian was living over at the Milkovich house, and while he missed them sometimes, he definitely didn’t miss the snoring and the smell that accompanied three boys in their teens.

Ian’s bed was still at the side of the room though, still surrounded by army posters and still made with sheets in case he ever wanted to come back for the night. Carl liked going through Ian’s things that he’d left at home. He had great magazines about guns and photos of guys in the army, some even had missing limbs, which Carl found fascinating. He didn’t read the articles that went with the photos, he didn’t need to read the tragic back story to appreciate a gnarly wound.

Ian also had DVD’s. They looked like war movies, sometimes with gruesome images on the cover of people in a battle. Carl always wanted to watch them, so when the Gallagher movie night came round and it was Carl’s turn to pick he immediately knew what he wanted.

The cover was kind of sick looking. A guy on the ground with his guts hanging out as another guy with a red cross on his helmet put bandages on him. It was called, ‘Bombs in Bombay’ and had an R rating. Luckily Liam was staying with Vee’s mom and Ian had called to say he wasn’t going to make it, so he wouldn’t get mad that Carl was going through his stuff.

Carl made it back downstairs to see Fiona, Vee and Kev on the couch, Vee in the middle with the popcorn on her lap. Lip, who was back for the weekend, had the armchair leaving Debbie and him on the floor again. It sucked being one of the youngest. He couldn’t wait until he could boss Liam around.

“I got it,” he said triumphantly, waving the DVD in the air.

Debbie grabbed for it, ready to put it in and made a face at the cover. “Ew, this looks sick.”

“I know, right!” Carl sounded giddy.

Kev groaned, his mouth full of popcorn. “We aren’t gonna be watching any of that sick gory stuff you’ll be jerking off to later, are we?”

Vee smacked him in the arm. “Don’t be fucking disgusting.”

“Just play the goddamn movie, please,” Lip said impatiently flicking through his phone.

Debbie shuffled forward on her knees and opened the DVD player before popping in the disc. She didn’t even blink at the plain white covering of the CD indicating a copy. Most of their DVD’s were bootleg.

At first the screen was just black and the group prepared themselves to see a couple of heads bobbing up in down as they found their seats in the movie theatre before it started. That didn’t happen. A swift cut showed a pair of sneaker clad feet, as the camera looked down shakily.

“Oh great, another one of those edgy handheld camera movies,” Fiona said sarcastically.

Carl shushed her and scooted forward on his butt to get closer to the TV.

 _“You just gonna stand there all day?”_ Someone asked off screen.

Lip frowned. That sounded familiar.

 _“Just trying to work it out,”_ Another voice grumbled. This time the person holding the camera.

“What the fuck?” Lip mumbled leaning forward.

Just then the camera lifted and on screen was Mickey Milkovich, smirking down the lens with his arms crossed, leaning on the dresser that was still currently in Carl and Liam’s bedroom.

“What the hell is this?” Fiona frowned. She looked to Carl. “Where did you get this?”

Carl shrugged, clearly disappointed that this wasn’t the action film he’d been hoping for. “It was under Ian’s old bed.”

Fiona and Vee shared a look, both thinking the same thing.

“Turn it off.” Fiona said quickly sitting up. No one else moved a muscle, transfixed to the TV.

The Mickey on screen, who looked a little younger than he did now, his hair different like it was about a year or so ago, let his arms drop to his sides and said, _“What you waiting for, Gallagher?”_

The screen turned black and both Lip and Fiona sighed in relief. Kev and Vee on the other hand groaned as though disappointed.

Fiona was just about to scold them for being perverts when a distinctive, sharp moan echoed through the speakers of the TV.

There on screen was Mickey Milkovich. Naked. Lying flat on his back. His knees bent and his legs spread. They were looking down at him, like the person holding the camera – _Ian_ – was above him staring down at his entire naked body.

Mickey was moaning softly, his whole body moving with a rhythm and his hands were clenching at the pillow beneath his head, as though his arms were raised in surrender.

Behind the camera, Ian was panting and making small grunting sounds.

No one watching could move. Fiona could feel her heart in her throat, Lip was mortified and the two youngest were so embarrassed yet completely transfixed. Their dear friends and neighbours however wore the biggest grins. They looked giddy with joy.

_“Oh yeah, Ian.”_

It was Mickey’s whispered, breathy moan that had the eldest Gallagher jumping up out of her seat.

“Ok, that’s it. Turn it off.”

“No!” Both Vee and Kev shouted.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Fiona demanded storming to the TV.

Vee’s hand shot out, nearly dislodging the bowl of popcorn from her lap. “I wanna see!”

“Why the fuck would you want to see this?” Lip demanded, trying his hardest to ignore the sounds still coming from the TV and the fact that his little brother and sister were still staring at the screen.

“You can’t tell me you’re not a little curious to see how Mickey Milkovich is in bed?” She directed the question at Fiona, who simply bit her lip as enough of an answer.

“Seriously?” Lip shouted. “Why the fuck would you wanna watch that?” He looked to Kev. “C’mon, man.”

“Dude, I know it’s fucked up but I kinda wanna see it.” Kev shrugged not looking the least bit embarrassed as he tried to peer around Fiona who was still standing and being gripped by Vee.

“Yeah, okay, but that’s our brother that’s doing the fucking!”

“It’s not like you can see him.” Kev reasoned.

“Yeah.” Vee nodded. “Just pretend that’s someone else.”

Fiona slowly sat down, shrugging to Lip who shook his head but didn’t get up from the chair to turn it off himself.

“The kids aren’t watching, though.” Fiona said.

“What?” Debbie demanded. “I’m not a kid, Fiona, I’m fifteen.”

“So what?”

“So I can watch what I want.” Debbie crossed her arms and stared back to the sex happening on screen, indicating that she wasn’t moving an inch.

Carl didn’t even look like he had heard any of the conversation, he was so fixated on the home movie.

Fiona slowly sat back, Vee patting her knee as she prepared herself for some awkward and confusing viewing.

“This is so fucked up,” she muttered as she took a handful of popcorn.

 

_“That good, Mickey?” Ian asked looking through the little LCD screen on the camera Mickey had stolen. Mickey looked so good on camera. His pale body, flushed and damp with sweat as Ian moved in him._

_“Yeah.” Mickey nodded, his eyes closed and hands in fists by his head. He was fucking beautiful._

_Ian panned the camera down Mickey’s body, stopping at the flushed cock that was resting on his belly, hard and pink, glistening with come that leaked from its head._

_Ian gripped it in a loose fist and gave it a few jerks, watching through the screen as Mickey’s stomach muscles tightening and hearing a grunt of ‘Nngh’ above him. Ian rarely touched Mickey’s cock, knowing he could fuck him to orgasm with his dick in his ass alone. Mickey preferred it that way too, said it was the greatest high he could ever achieve. Occasionally though, Ian couldn’t help caressing the stiff dick between Mickey’s legs, not when it was standing so prettily and leaking so wantonly._

_“Your cock is so fucking-“ Ian gasped not able to finish the sentence as he moved the camera down to watch his own cock moving in and out of Mickey’s body, with a slow yet powerful rhythm. “Fuck, this ass, man. So fucking good.”_

_He zoomed in, getting really close to his dick stretching out Mickey’s pink asshole._

_“Fuck, look at that.” Ian muttered._

_He pulled out slowly before eventually just the head was being gripped by Mickey’s ass. When he slipped the head free he slowly rubbed the tip around Mickey’s glistening hole. He heard a soft whimper and looked up but kept the camera focused on that glorious ass._

_Mickey’s face was pinched and his eyes were open a slither. Ian grinned at him as he slowly pulled the camera up to Mickey’s face. Mickey stared down the lens, knowing he was staring right into Ian’s eyes. He bit his lip and Ian groaned before slamming back inside._

_The camera saw Mickey’s whole body jerk up with the force of the entry, his eyes falling shut again and a throaty cry escaping his mouth as his head tipped back. Ian swallowed hard and continued to thrust into him._

 

“Holy shit,” Vee muttered under her breath as she watched Mickey get a good pounding. “That boy can take it good.”

“Fuck yeah he can,” Kev whispered not caring that he was finding the whole thing damn hot.

Fiona was swallowing hard and her face was burning red. Lip was red too, had been ever since the close up of Mickey’s asshole, which was something he had never wanted to see.

 

 _“_ _Get on top,” Ian ordered, his voice low._

_“Ok.” Mickey made to move, his eyes still closed and face still looking blissful. “Ok.”_

_Ian turned them around so Mickey was sitting up on Ian’s lap as Ian lay flat on the bed. He placed the camera on the dresser beside them and angled the camera so he could see himself from shoulder down, his face hidden and Mickey in full view, naked, aroused and sat on Ian’s cock. Beautiful._

_“C’mon,” Ian grunted pushing his hips up slightly._

_“Mm, yeah,” Mickey moaned quietly and then fucking went to town. He rode Ian like he was riding a horse which was galloping for its life, fast, hard and steady as fuck. Ian had to grip Mickey’s hips for something to hold on to lest he fly apart completely._

_“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Ian whimpered over and over again as Mickey, no longer looking the blissed out submissive he had been moments ago, looked smug as he grinned sharply down at Ian, riding him into the mattress._

_“Such a good fucking cock, Gallagher.” Mickey circled his hips, putting his hands on Ian’s belly for balance. “So fucking deep inside me, man.”_

_“Shit, Mickey,” Ian hissed._

 

By now both Kev and Lip were sat forward staring at the screen. Yeah sure it was a dude and not just any dude but Mickey Fucking Milkovich but they had never seen anyone take a cock like that. Never mind use it like that.

“I’m jealous,” Vee said through a mouthful of popcorn. “Wish I could move like that.”

“Me too,” Kev replied.

Vee promptly punched him in the arm. “Hey, asshole!”

“Ow! What the fuck, Vee. You said it your fucking self. I mean, shit look at him fucking go. I’d fuck Mickey if he rode me like that.”

“Me too.” Lip said mostly to himself.

Fiona looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Don’t let Ian hear you say that.”

Lip flushed red and cleared his throat. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Vee sighed in frustration.

“Fuck this, he’s even got a better ass then I do.”

Fiona couldn’t fault it, it was a perfect ass, bouncing up and down, his hips gyrating.

 

_“I’m gonna come,” Mickey muttered softly grabbing for Ian’s hand and lacing their fingers together._

_“Yeah, come on. Come, Mick.” Ian thrust up to meet him._

_Mickey pulled on their linked hands. “Up here. Come here.”_

_Ian smiled and sat up, wrapping his spare arm around Mickey’s middle. Their lips met in a slow kiss as Mickey’s hips never stopped moving._

_“You ok?” Ian whispered against Mickey’s lips._

_Mickey nodded, his breath coming sharper, his grip on Ian harder._

_“Can’t wait to watch this back with you.” Ian continued, voice so soft the camera microphone barely picked it up. “Gonna look so fucking hot.”_

_Mickey grinned, both arms wrapping around Ian’s neck as Ian’s arms wrapped around his middle, the pace of their fucking slowing down. “You always look hot.”_

_Ian chuckled, pants of air brushing against Mickey’s face. “I meant you. You’re so fucking sexy, Mick.”_

_Mickey shook his head. “Won’t even be looking at me.”_

_“I will,” Ian replied giving a good thrust up into Mickey, who tipped his head back, eyes closing briefly and a shocked gasp escaping his mouth._

_He lowered his head back to be a hairbreadth away from Ian’s face and stared at him with half lidded eyes. These are the moments that Ian could truly believe Mickey could be in love with him._

_“See,” Ian whispered. “You’re hot.”_

_Mickey’s lips twitched. “Sh.” He shushed Ian, trying to pick the pace again._

_Ian shook his head, ignoring Mickey’s attempt at avoiding the compliment. “You’re fucking beautiful, Mick.”_

_Mickey blinked and swallowed, his whole face darkening with a blush before ducking his head and hiding against Ian’s neck and shoulder._

 

“Aw,” Debbie cooed behind her hand. If she ignored the fact that this was her brother fucking his boyfriend, then the whole thing was just adorable.

“Ugh, enough of the touchy feely crap and get back to the good stuff.” Carl complained before receiving two slaps to the head, one from Debbie the other from Fiona.

Eventually though they did get back to the ‘good stuff’. Mickey bouncing on Ian’s cock and Ian thrusting up, both holding each other so tightly it looked painful. Then the Gallaghers and Balls watched as Mickey’s head tipped back, crying out loudly as he came, untouched and his face straining and fucked out.

“Damn,” Vee and Fiona whispered.

 

 _Then with the stamina of a champ, Mickey circled and rode Ian like there was no tomorrow until Ian bit out,_ _“Fuck, fuck, gonna come, gonna come.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, that’s it.” Mickey panted. “Come in me. Come in me. I want you hot and inside me. Fill me up, fuck, please Ian.”_

_Ian did, his whole body straining and twitching as he filled Mickey’s body, coming over and over again._

 

“Fucking damn,” Kev muttered and Lip nodded. He wanted a chick to beg for his come like that.

 

_E_ _ventually the couple on the screen relaxed, catching their breath and their death grip on each other loosening a small bit._

_“Fuck that was good, Mick,” Ian sighed tipping his head up to receive a kiss. He got one, slow and deep and loving._ Their audiences’ guts wrenched.

_Eventually they broke a part and Mickey fell backwards on to the bed with an exhausted exhale. Ian laughed before wiping his brow with the back of his hand. He reached over for the camera and focused it back on Mickey’s body, sexed out and happy._

_Mickey grinned at him and winked and Ian chuckled behind the camera. He panned it down to Mickey’s hole which was twitching, doing its own version of a wink. Ian’s finger came in to shot and he prodded it gently, rubbing it and poking the very tip inside. Eventually a slow drip of white come began escaping Mickey’s body and Ian made a happy humming sound._

_“There it is.”_

_Above him, he heard Mickey laugh. “Fucking freak.”_

_Ian chuckled too before lifting himself up and kissing Mickey again. He discarded the camera and eventually the screen went to black._

 

The living room was suspended in silence before Lip shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. “Ok, so…” Five pairs of eyes turned to him expectantly. “… we never tell either of them we saw that.”

All heads in the room nodded eagerly, ready to agree, every one of them flushed red with embarrassment, except Kev, he was smiling like he’d won the lottery.

After a minute of silence as they all pretended they weren’t waiting for more to come up on the TV, Fiona turned to the rest of the room with squinting, judgemental eyes. “And no one is allowed to try to fuck Mickey Milkovich.”

This was met with a less than eager response. Even Lip and Debbie looked away like they’d been thinking of doing the exact opposite.

Carl finally looked away from the TV. “No promises.”

Fiona let her head drop in to her hands. “Ian is going to kill us,” She groaned.

“Yep.” Kev agreed, “But it’s his fault for having a hottie for a boyfriend.”

The eager nodding was back.


End file.
